The Girl in the Mirror
by the.twinkle.of.a.fading.star
Summary: Did she influence Nessa or did Nessa influence her? They were, after all, inexplicably connected; the Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Witch of the East. One-shot


**I don't own Wicked. This is based off of the song Wicked Witch of the East. **

**Used to be a multi chapter fic, now a series of one shots**

The Girl in the Mirror

Did she influence Nessa or did Nessa influence her? They were, after all, inexplicably connected; the Wicked Witch of the West and the Wicked Witch of the East.

But throughout Elphaba's entire life, Nessa had come first. That was, ironically enough, until Elphaba became the Wicked Witch of the West. She was a wanted woman, hunted for by the entire world; and that, apparently, had precedence over her sister, for the first time in her life, and even she heard what was being said about her.

The Wicked Witch of the West (she was surprised at how quickly they forgot her name): green from birth, spreading terrible lies about our esteemed Wizard, an extra eye, the ability to shed her skin. Allergic to water (her personal favorite) so allergic in fact that contact with water could melt her. The Governor of Munchkinland's daughter! His daughter! Well, that apple sure fell quite far didn't it?

But there was no mention of Nessarose. No mention of poor Nessa, poor tragically beautiful crippled Nessa.

That was until Elphaba got word of something different. Nessarose was the governor of Munchkinland now. The both of them had always known this would happen someday, but…why now? Did everyone not know that she was the sister of the Wicked Witch of the West? Not that she wished for Nessarose to finally be deprived of something, but she had expected it. Perhaps wickedness ran in the family.

She needed Nessa to ask their father to stand by her. He would do it if she asked, he would do anything if Nessa asked, but that was beside the point now. Everyone one listen to the former and current governor of Munchkinland if the both of them attempted to clear her name. It wasn't too late for that, was it? And so she flew to Nessa. For the first time in her life, Elphaba needed her sister. For the first time it was not the other way around.

It was good to see Nessarose. It was good to see anyone, but especially her sister who she loved despite everything. Their father was dead, Nessa told her. That explained Nessarose's sudden advancement as governor.

"That's good, I'm glad." She says, before she can stop herself. She didn't know if that was necessarily true, but where Elphaba supposed there should have been pain there was nothing but nothingness.

"That's a wicked thing to say!" Her sister says. Elphaba almost laughs. _In case you hadn't noticed Nessa, _she wants to say more than anything, _I am wicked. _Before she knows it, she's practically on her knees begging her sister to help her. This can't go on forever, she doesn't know what she'll do if it did.

"Why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!" That was true, Elphaba realizes that now. She had done everything for her sister, everything except that. But she supposes she can try.

It works. For the first time, Elphaba she's her sister walk. Her sister calls for Boq, what is he doing here? He can't know...but he's here before she can leave.

Nessarose has taken away the Munchkin's rights, Elphaba learns. Not even their father would have done that. Her sister stands.

"You did this" It takes Elphaba a moment to realize that Boq is speaking to her. It's been so long…

"For her," Elphaba stammers. She doesn't know what else to say. Everything begins to fall apart. She learns other things. Galinda and Fiyero _are _going to be married. _He must know now,_ She thinks, trying to make the hurt go away by smiling at the memory of her makeover. That felt like so long ago. But Boq…Boq wants to go to Glinda. Elphaba realizes that she isn't the only one who wants the one person she can't have. Her sister runs to her, Elphaba tries to comfort her, but it's too late.

"Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that."

"Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that..." Nessarose turns to Boq, walking toward him.

"Nessa, let him go." Elphaba can't see her sisters face, but she knows her expression. She'd seen it on their father. She can't predict what is going to happen, but she knows it shouldn't. Like always, there is nothing the Wicked Witch of the West can do.

"Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat? You'll lose your heart to me I tell you, if I have to...if I have to…magic spell you."

Nessarose goes to the Grimmiere. Elphaba can't breathe. Enchanting her sister's shoes to cause her to walk was one thing, but using magic for revenge was another. She was pronouncing the words wrong, sending whatever spell she'd blindly chosen into an entirely different direction.

"My heart!" Boq screams, "It feels like it's shrinking."

"Elphaba do something!"

"I can't, you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast." She looks at her sister, seeing her expression, and knowing that Nessarose finally understands what she has done.

"Well then what do we do!" Nessa screams at her, "This is all your fault, if you hadn't shown me that horrendible book-"

"Hush will you?" She snaps, getting her sisters attention. "I've got to find another spell."

She does, thank Oz. She slowly chants, listening to her sister condemn herself to fate as the Wicked Witch of the East. Finally, after enacting the spell and hating herself for its effect, Elphaba leaves her sister, heading toward the Emerald City, toward anything but this.

What would have happened if she hadn't had to care for Nessa? If Nessa had not been born crippled or she had not been born green? How differently would her life be? Would she still be the Wicked Witch of the West? She could not imagine her life any other way than it had been.

She was condemn to her fate too.

**I figured because Elphaba didn't ask about it when Nessarose told her that she was now governor, Elphaba could have known ahead of time. **


End file.
